


Peaceful

by Okumen



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Ace Ginoza Nobuchika, Ace Tsunemori Akane, Drabble, F/M, Phone drabble, S3 spoilers, they are both Ace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: All there is, is silence.
Relationships: Ginoza Nobuchika/Tsunemori Akane
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Peaceful

Her fingers are gentle as they settle on his face, her hands cup his cheeks with spread surface of skin warming.

They stand, his fingers brushing her wrist, prosthetic hand resting against the heavy door that separates them. Her hands passed between the thick metall bars in the small window making any possibility of further touch impossible.

But they don't need their bodies to be entwined to feel that closeness. 

Enough is the simple gesture, the warmth that seeps through, the comfort of skin against skin. 

Neither of them say a word. Not in greeting. Not before the missing goodbye.

Years have passed since the days when they needed clear communication. 

Her trapped. Him uncaged. 

Now, though the time since they last met was far longer since they last spoke, which much time has past since, they need only be in each others presence, to read how the other is feeling.

They can tell through their fingertips, through the sound of each others breath. 

Sometimes, that was needed. Was enough.

The world is twisted and cruel, keeps them apart when they wish to be near, but they trust in one another, her in his ability to perservere, him in hers to overcome. 

Others - most, those who do not know them - would not understand, but this is love too, burning and unfaltering, even as the days without the other in their arms keeps on passing them by.

They don't need all that. All they need is each others faith in them.

That is enough for them.


End file.
